


When You Love Someone

by Justcallmediggy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Plot from a song, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, did cry a little whilst writing tbh, more about Rufio than rebelcaptain really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmediggy/pseuds/Justcallmediggy
Summary: Don't get me wrong I love Rebelcaptain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong I love Rebelcaptain.

Rufio felt a slight buzz at his hip, understanding that it was his phone going off, probably a text message. He sneaks it out of his pocket as he sits in the back of the classroom, seeing it was as he thought; a text, but not from the person he expected. It was from his father.  
Rufio throws a quick glance over at the professor at the front of the classroom, seeing he wasn’t paying attention. He unlocks his phone, tapping his thumb against the notification of the text message and feeling his heart momentarily stop as he sees the unusually long text. It was a scolding text, one that he had wished he didn’t have to see.

 _‘Come home early after class, don’t stay after school and do your fights at the back of the schoolyard anymore. Your teacher called us and told us about what you’ve been doing, Rufio, and we are not happy. We need to have an important talk about some things when you get home. Don’t forget to bring your brother with you.’_ it read.   
Rufio clenches his jaw, hearing the professor call his name shortly after having read the message. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket, gripping his pencil firmly and note down the last of what was on the whiteboard. ‘This is stupid,’ he thought ‘They weren’t supposed to find out.’

- 

Rufio gets off of the bus with Johnny right behind him, eyes going straight down onto the pathway that lead home. Johnny was babbling away excitedly about how his day has been, but he didn’t listen. Rufio’s scared, and angry, about what consequences were up ahead for what he’s done. He looks at his younger brother, wanting to at least seem like he paid attention to him. He felt pretty awful about things. Things didn’t make sense to him anymore, nothing was like before. The mood at home was just tense, and often times there are just bad days where nobody even talks to one another.

Shrugging it off for now, Rufio digs his keys out of his pocket and unlock the front door, exhaling with a bit of relief as the house was silent for once when they got back home. He lets Johnny in before stepping in after him, closing the door as he does.  
 “We’re home.” Rufio calls out, helping his little brother take his shoes and jacket off before seeing him run with his bag to where his room is. Soon after, he hears footsteps from the hallway. He looks up from untying his shoelaces, seeing his father. He doesn’t look very happy with him being home.

 “Rufio, get your outdoor clothes off and get into the living room. Your mother and I need to speak with you now.” Cassian demands, arms crossed as he stopped in front of the doorway to the named part of the house. Rufio’s hands stopped as he undoes the knot, looking at his father with slightly widened eyes. He should be used to hearing him speak like that, but he isn’t. And won’t be. He’s never going to get used to hearing the seriousness of his parents voices when they are mad. “ _Now,_ Rufio.”

Rufio quickly takes his shoes off at the repeated demand and he quickly walks over, head slightly bowed to avoid meeting his father’s gaze. Looking into the living room, he sees his mother, a sad smile on her lips. Rufio could tell she was mad as well, even though she didn’t want to show it. Jyn pats the empty space between her and Cassian when he decides to join her on the couch, and Rufio walks over, sitting between them, shoulders dropping and hands starting to fidget with his sleeve and picking at his nails. He musters enough courage to say two words, silently. “I’m sorry.”

 “We know you are, but just saying you’re sorry won’t help you this time, Rufio.” Jyn replies, holding her own hands. Rufio could feel the words were heavy when they left her lips. Did it hurt them that much? “Is it true that you fight others?” She asks him. Rufio nods as an answer, and he hears them both sigh. They’ve believed it wasn’t true, huh? They’d hoped he wasn’t fighting anyone, that he was as perfect of a boy as his little brother.

 “We never raised you to talk with your fists. Fighting makes nothing better, violence doesn’t solve anything. Why do you fight others?” Cassian asks, voice showing disappointment and frustration.

Rufio felt a lump in his throat as he gets asked to explain why. This is his time, his chance to be honest about how he feels. “Because I-I keep in all my emotions and thoughts because it feels like you two won’t listen to me when I need to talk. You prioritise Johnny before me, and I-I feel a bit pushed aside and.. You two always argue over something. It doesn’t exactly feel like we’re a family anymore..” he felt the lump only grow bigger as his voice was trembling and weak. He’s never really been the one to speak when something bothers him.

Jyn and Cassian were silent for a while after having heard their child tell them that. Rufio didn’t think they listened, as usual. He can’t focus in school either, never really getting to study because he’s occupied having to make his brother feel better and calm down as he often cries when their parents argue. He loves his parents, and his brother, but it doesn’t feel like they’re all part of the same family anymore.

 “I’ll admit that we’ve been arguing quite a bit lately, but..” Rufio looks up hesitantly as his father speaks again. “But there’s a reason behind it. And it’s a bit tough to talk about.” Cassian continues, feeling his mother gently grabbing one of his hands. “But I suppose that we should talk about it, now that I’ve mentioned it already.” Rufio felt a bit worried about what they’re going to say. “I don’t know if this will all make sense to you, mijo, but nevertheless, you have to believe us when we say that this is all for the best.”

 “Sometimes, mums and dads fall out of love, you know.” Jyn says quietly, her thumb smoothing over his slightly bruised knuckles. “Sometimes, two homes are better than one. But you can’t tell Johnny this, he’s most likely too young to understand.” she continues. Rufio doesn’t know how to react to this. This is.. almost absurd for him. “I think you’ll understand when you’re a bit older, and when you love someone.”

This is really not something he expected, or wanted, to hear. How’s he supposed to reply to that..? The silence between the three now filled the room, and Rufio felt how heavy his chest was, his heart aching with tears pooling in his eyes. He’s heard kids from his school talk about their parents separating, and how scary it can be sometimes. It made him worry a lot..

 “Before you can say anything else, there isn’t anyone here to blame for this. It’s not your fault, not Johnny’s fault or mine or your mother’s. This is more of a.. Tough decision than anything else.” Rufio hears his father say, feeling his warm and gentle hand on his back. “I’m going to move a bit away, nothing’s going to change with your friends.” he continued. Rufio could hear that he was very upset about this change as well, but they had to do it..

 “Your room will stay the same here, because you’ll only be away on the weekends.” Jyn adds, Rufio feeling his heart drop. He doesn’t want to see his father only on the weekends..! He doesn’t want them to split at all. He looks up at them again, tears rolling down his slightly rounded cheeks. It doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t add up.. “We’ll always love you, no matter what.” Rufio felt a soft kiss on his forehead and it made it worse. This was not what he has ever wished for.

Rufio stands up before they could continue and felt how his whole body was trembling. He would’ve rather gotten scolded, and yelled at for being in fights than having heard this. He ignores his parents saying his name and his feet move on their own as he quickly walks out of the living room, to his room, shutting the door almost soundlessly behind him.

He stands with his hand on the doorknob for a while, staring down at his feet before he felt all of it start to set in, more and more tears flowing down his cheeks. He goes to his bed, sitting on the edge of it and stare at the wall painted with a pale, faded blue colour, in front of him, feeling extremely discouraged. It was only the middle of the week, so he’d have to mask his feelings at school even more now. He doesn’t want anyone to know about this..

Speaking of which.. There’s one person, Pax, who is the only person Rufio feels comfortable talking with when he’s upset. He’s really the only person he’d call a friend, a best friend even. Rufio digs his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and go into the text message chat with him, thinking of what to write. He scrolls through some of their older texts, feeling a tiny bit better by reading some of his old replies.

 _‘do you think we can talk? i think i need to get some things off my heart’_ Rufio sends, following it up with another text _‘it’s about the same thing as usual, i guess, i dunno’_ he rests his head back against the wall, sniffling silently and rubbing the tears from his eyes. He’d go home to Pax tomorrow after school, and on Friday too if possible, so he can calm down with Pax helping him. Not so late after, he gets a reply.

 _‘Of course! What’s happened over there? Are you okay?’_ it read. Okay? No, not at all really.

_‘no, i’m not exactly okay. can we keep this between us and in text? i don’t think i can speak right now.’_

_‘Okay, I promise not to tell anyone, now tell me what’s wrong, Ruffy. You know I’m always here to listen.’_ _  
_ Rufio smiles faintly at the nickname, having not read it or heard it for a while now.

_‘yeah, i know.’_

Rufio sends a few messages explaining what had happened, and was now laying on his stomach on his bed with new tears rolling down his cheeks. The evening continues with them talking about it, some school projects and other random things that came to their mind. Pax makes everything better for Rufio. Rufio can’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAG2oQx_3sU


End file.
